


[Promotion] Lucky Charm (SeHo Exchange) 2017 Round Is Open!

by clinquantstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clinquantstars/pseuds/clinquantstars
Summary: Be part of our 2017 round!





	[Promotion] Lucky Charm (SeHo Exchange) 2017 Round Is Open!

Hello everyone! Lucky Charm is back for our 2017 round! This time, we're holding an exchange! Better hurry and sign up if you love seho and would like join in this challenge!! Click this link below to see more info on our page!

 

**> > [LUCKY CHARM 2017 ROUND PAGE](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/LuckyCharm_Fic_Exchange_2017/profile) <<**

 

 


End file.
